Willow
by NightsTenor
Summary: Kitty never knew Willow or how they were connected. But a family wedding and a few secrets later, she's on the runto rediscover her past and to secure her future. Pairing kurtty


**Disclaimer:** **I no own, so you no sue. **

**Summery:  Oh no, you don't…read and find out!**

**Chapter 1: Wind in the willows.**

As she ran, the girl continued to glance back at the dark narrow pathway that cut across into the woods, wondering whether the strange men were still following her. She did not know who they were, why they were chasing her or how they seemed to know all about her. They'd called her the 'Chosen'…chosen for what? She didn't know the answer. And something told her that even if she did, she wasn't going to like it.

All, the running girl knew was that her nightmare began the day she'd seen a face…the face of a girl not much older than her. Her mind tried to remember the name- Kitty. She finally got it- the girl had been called Kitty. Kitty Pryde.The face had evaded her dreams one day and while she'd been surprised at its sudden arrival, she wasn't shocked at what she knew about the face. Why, she did not know. She'd never seen the girl in her entire life; yet, it somehow seemed natural to her, like it had been hidden away in her sub conscience, like a long lost memory. And that was when it happened, when those strange men started coming to the street where she worked, when they tried to get her to go with them to what they called her home. Her real home. She had refused and they had persisted. One day they came for her, with a mini army of gunmen. When the man whom she worked for, tried to stop them, they'd shot him down like a dog, in cold blood. Then they pointed something at her and shot her too. Later, she realized there was something about her that they wanted…that, somehow she was important…because they'd shot at both the man and her…but she had woken up and the man never did. When she'd come around, they told her she had a gift, a power, that using her power, she could help them. Power? What power?…she'd so far never even been able to lift something heavy. Angry and confused, she'd called them crazy and a whole lot of other things. Then, one of the men, a mole like creature in a lab coat injected something into her. First blackness, then nothing. The next thing she remembered she was moving…in a vehicle of sorts through what she could make out as a road on the edge of the forest. Curled up on the side of the moving vehicle, a sudden jolt had brought her to her senses. For whatever strange reason, the vehicle had stopped. They were soon opening the door to her prison. Gathering all her feeble strengths together, she had made one mad dash at the door and did not even stop when she felt something pierce into her flesh. Before she knew it, she was out of the vehicle, on the run and chased by a bunch of rabid, gun tooting, uniformed men.

She did not know where she was going. But that did not stop her. Her mind was devoid of all thought except one- Kitty Pryde. Some part of her half frightened- half confused mind told her then, that she and Kitty Pryde had some connection, that this girl held some answers. Answers about why those strange men were searching for her, why they wanted her, answers about her so called power, answers about her past and possibly about her future.

A sudden, strange aching feeling in her legs told her that the stuff they had shot at her, whatever it was, was taking effect…it was slowing her down, making her eyes blur and her head ache… she could no longer hear them.

BANG! BANG!

Gunshots, too loud not to be heard…were they trying to kill her? She didn't wait to find out. Fighting her weakness, she made a mad dash for a dark mass that her disoriented mind recognized as a bush…she pounced right into it, was going through it to find it's center to hide in its dark depths. As she tried to settle down in that mass of thorny inky blackness, she could hear them coming…their footfalls were faint and their outlines vague to her blurry eyes in the darkness. Could they see her? Were they very nearby? Was she never going to outrun them? In an attempt to remain hidden she moved backwards only to have something sharp poke her hard. Startled, she gasped out loud. Immediately a glaring light was blinding her eyes, voices were calling out to each other and big, gloved hands began clawing the bush for her small form… Totally crazed with fear, she screamed, the shrill, piercing scream that the prey makes when its predators have closed in on it. Move back, her mind ordered her, move back. And she did. Only to realize her fatal mistake…there was no back! The bush was one large thorny mass on the edge of a cliff, the very cliff she was falling off! Still screaming, she fell down the jagged edge into the icy, dark waters below and blacked out as she broke through its placid surface. Her last, barely coherent thought was that she had finally managed to outrun her captors.

Thousands of miles away, in a different continent, a girl called Kitty Pryde woke with a start, one word on her lips- Willow.



Ok…I know this one is short. It's kind of experimental, having never written an X-men Evolution fic. Let me know what you think of it.

Comments, suggestions, tomatoes?

Bring it on! I can take them!


End file.
